The present invention relates to a pill storage and dispensing container, and more particularly to such a container having a plurality of individual compartments for storing and dispensing pills over an extended period of time.
Prior to the present invention numerous constructions have been proposed for the storage and dispensing of various medicines in pill form. The term pill as expressed throughout this disclosure is used in its broadest sense and is intended to include any and all discrete forms such as tablets, capsules and the like. The heretofore available constructions have not adequately addressed the storage and dispensing of pills for heavy prescription regimes. For example, current arrangements that store four pill applications per day over a seven day period tend to be extremely bulky and cumbersome. Moreover, since these arrangements are difficult to carry and use, their effectiveness is therefore extremely limited.